The Hacker: Misadventures
by iBoy
Summary: Side stories to 'The Hacker' that are generally non-cannon. Featuring breaking the forth wall, explosions, your suggestions, and even more random stuff!
1. Zero's message!

AN: Note: this is Noncannon.

-Message from Zero-

Zero: Hello guys! How're you doing?

_A boom is heard in the background_.

Zero: Um... Hey, Shadow? Did he break free again?

_Author runs into the room, shouts _"Cookies!"_ and runs out the other side. Everyone runs after him._

Shadow: COME BACK HERE! YOU'RE NOT DONE YET!

_They run past._

Zero: Er... There is a good explaination...

_More booms in the background, followed by shouts._

Zero: Basically, our dear author has too much on his plate right now, and has gone crazy. Don't worry, he will be back. But for now, The Hacker series will have to be delayed.

_Author runs in_.

Author: DANGIT, SCHOOLWORK!

_Author runs out, with everyone else still chasing him._

Zero: Right now, we're keeping him in a cage, since he has a habit of...

_BOOM!_

Zero: Blowing things up. He's a bit unstable.

_Shadow runs into the room_

Shadow: Hey, Zero? Are you done, because we need backup right now!

Zero: Why?

Shadow: Because the author managed to get to the TNT storage room.

Zero: Oh Notch. Looks like I have to go so see you guys...

_BOOM! Room shakes._

Zero: Later... Hey author! Get back here!

AN: This is a robot speaking. We are also accepting any suggestions for the misadventure series.


	2. Questions of random situations! (Funny)

Chapter 2: Questions!

AN: So... I saw this on DrWhovianist page. And I decided to run my characters in the exact same way! Note that the characters are in a random order, and it's from Zero perspective.

**POV: Zero**

**List your favorite characters in any order:**

1. **Shadow**

2. **Scott**

3. **Via**

4. **Jones**

5. **Jack**

6. **Jaila**

7. **Amber**

8. **Jade**

9. **Holly**

10. **Michael**

_1 wakes you up in the middle of the night_

Zero: Um... Shadow? Why the hell are you in my room?

Shadow: Er... I got lost...

Zero: Okay... how do you get lost in my house?

Shadow: Um...

_3 walks into the bathroom while you're showering_

Zero: Via... why the hell are you here?

Via (while blushing): And I'm never coming back here again. Ever.

_4 announces that he/she is going to marry 9 tomorrow_

Zero: Hey, Jones, Holly, that's good for you two!

Jones: Thanks...

_5 cooks you dinner_

Zero: Jack.

Jack: Yeah.

Zero: Where the hell... did you learn to cook great food!

_2 gets in the hospital somehow_

Zero: How... did you get into the hospital?

Scott: Well... remember that ice cold water in the parkour arena?

Zero: Yeah...

Scott: Well, I got a really bad cold.

Zero: That's doesn't get you into the hospital.

Scott: And then I got really sick afterwards.

Zero: Still doesn't get you into the hospital.

Scott: _Sighs._ Fine. I also got my finger stuck in the tap.

Zero: ...Hahaha!

_9 make fun of your friends_

Zero: Quite... literally... the world's most impossible thing to happen.

_10 ignores you for hours_

Zero: _ignores back._

_Two serial killers are hunting you down. What does 6 do?_

Jaila: Here! Zero! _Amps Zero's speed_

Zero: Thanks. Heheh. I like to see the killers try to kill me now!

_You manage to break your leg on vacation with 6. What do they do?_

Jaila: **Heal.**

Zero: Thanks!

_It's your birthday. What does 9 get you?_

Zero: Hey, Hazel! Thanks for the enchanted bow!

Hazel: No problem. It's your birthday after all.

_You're stuck in a house that's on fire. What does 3 do?_

Zero: Via! Fly me out of here!

Via: What's the magic word?

Zero: You can't be serious.

_You're about to do something that'll make you really embarrassed. What does 5 do?_

Jack: HAHAHAHAHA!

Zero: Please stop...

_You can't stop laughing. What does 10 do?_

Michael: Why the hell are you laughing?

Zero: Haha... listen to Scott's story, please... hahaha!

_1 is all you've ever dreamed about. Why?_

Zero: ...no reason... (Blushes).

_2 tells you of their deeply hidden love for 9_

Zero: Scott... sorry to say, but Jones already is marrying Holly.

Scott: NOOOOO... and I'm good.

_Will 5 and 6 ever kiss?_

Zero: Probably not. Though I have no... (turns around to see Jaila and Jack kissing.)

Zero: ... and reality is broken.

_6 appears to be a player, breaking many hearts. What is your reaction?_

Zero: Jaila... seriously?

_You get a haircut and 7 can't stop staring at you. What do you do?_

Zero: What?

Amber: Nothing... heh heh.

_You spot 10 kissing 1. What is your reaction?_

Zero: MICHAEL! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Michael: ...Why?

Zero: Because... um...er...

_You notice 3 and 4 have been in a hotel room for more than a few hours. What do you think they're doing?_

Zero: Probably just talking... I hope...

_Could 1 and 6 be soul mates?_

Zero: NONONONONONONONONONO!

_Would 5 trust 2?_

Zero: Since they both came from the same place, I think so.

_4 is bored and pokes 10. What happens?_

Michael: **WHIRLWIND!**

Jones: _Blown away._

Michael: Sorry! Thought that you were an enemy.

_3 and 1 are forced to go back to school together. What study do they pick?_

Zero: Um... er... and I have no idea.

_6 and 3 cooked something together, what would it be?_

Zero: I'm slightly scared of what it would be...

_7 and 9 apply for a job together. What is it?_

Zero: And I have no idea, again.

_8 gives 6 a haircut. Is it good?_

Jade: Okay... now hold still. _Summons sword_

Jaila: Er... I really don't think that you need that...

_You catch 6 watching the video that 5 took earlier, how do you react?_

Zero: Er... What are you watching, Jaila?

Jaila: Just a random video Jack took.

Zero: K... hang on, is that me? I'M GOING TO KILL JACK!

_What do 6 and 8 have in common?_

Zero: They both have powers.

Jade and Jaila: AND THAT'S IT?!

_Is 3 gay?_

Zero: I'm pretty sure she's not.


End file.
